Report 154
Report #154 Skillset: Elementalism Skill: Ignite Org: Aquamancers Status: Completed Mar 2009 Furies' Decision: We will make wielding the axe no longer necessary and make sure good axes can usually chop saplings in one hit. Problem: Druids' sapling ability is a nice skill that blocks the use of flooding/tainting. The only way to remove a sappling is to chop the bugger down using an axe and having the skill in environment. To do this, you must unwield your shield/staff/whatever and then wield a masterwork waraxe to chop, then rewield whatever you were having while still in the middle of combat with the druid. Yes, Mages have a nice terrain skill that stop melding from other class, but terrain fades away over time. It also can be dispelled by folks who use illusions and it also it can be dispelled using realitycheck. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow the spell ignite to burn saplings. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: To maintain the same weapons (if they are a staff and shield) allow a special ability with staves. Such as STAFF STAB SAPLING. Depending on the mage specialization, it would either freeze the sapling(Aquamancer) or poison it(Geomancer). This could help by making it somewhat of a higher up ability since that the lower level players wouldn't have it and go running around and burning saplings. This can be a great alternative for mages so they don't have to learn a lot in Enviornment and they don't have to invest in an axe. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Dear gods, solution 3: While having the axe in inventory (Out of the pack only!) allow a single chop to take the sapling. You will not have to wield the axe. It just has to BE in the inventory. Nothing has to be unwielding and everything will be peaches and cream with keeping your staff and shield! Player Comments: ---on 3/7 @ 00:54 writes: Saplings also die on their own after the same amount of time that illusions fade away, if they are not in forest to begin with. Mages do not need a guild skill that enables them to remove saplings anymore than druids need a guild skill that enables them to remove illusions (which they don't have. They have to invest a considerable amoubnt of lessons in discernment to remove illusion terrain. In fact they have to spend more lessons to learn it than mages do to learn chop). The only chnage that needs to be made is that chop does not require you to wield an axe. Having an axe in your inventory is more then good enough. ---on 3/7 @ 01:06 writes: Another note, you don't need a masterwork waraxe. My axe is not masterwork and is the cheapest I could find and it takes --non-forest-- saplings down in 1 hit. Saplings that have had a chance to grow in forest take longer, but saplings in forest are meant to take longer because they are wood sources for the game. ---on 3/7 @ 02:42 writes: Another way to approach this issue is to just change saplings to always get cut down in a single chop in any terrain (other tree types would be unaffected) and not require the axe to be wielded for chopping. ---on 3/7 @ 05:24 writes: What other tree types? It is only a sapling that has had a chance to grow in a forest that takes more than 1 chop. So if you are raiding Serenwilde it takes you more than 1 chop to chop down a sapling that has been growing for a few days. ---on 3/7 @ 06:11 writes: I mainly mean mature/elder trees would remain as they are, saplings would be 1 chop regardless. ---on 3/7 @ 11:35 writes: Being able to take down saplings with one move, regardless of what it actually is, is important ---on 3/30 @ 12:48 writes: I agree with the problem being addressed here. Another reason to throw into the list for this is that while you're juggling your shield out, you end up getting hit far harder by warriors/monks because of the lack of Trueshield. Anyway, solution 3 is the simplest and most appropriate tweak really, but failing that I like solution 2 because it doesn't put the power in the newbie skill.